


[Podfic] Jack Zimmermann is a Masochistic Fuckwit

by PhagePods (justaphage)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: #jackknewfirstjack makes bad life choices, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, But only a little, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Homophobic Coach, I can now declare this fic officially jossed because the update is up and it turns out #jackknewlast, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, but they turn out to be good ones, diverges from canon around thanksgiving of year 2, jack learned everything he knows about cuddling from shitty, twice in fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/pseuds/PhagePods
Summary: Podfic ofJack Zimmermann is a Masochistic FuckwitbyPorcupineGirl.Original Summary:Bitty decides to go home for Thanksgiving his sophomore year - so he can come out to his parents. When Coach Bittle is in denial, the boys in the Haus decide that Bitty needs to bring a boyfriend home for Winter Break. A boyfriend chosen from the very attractive ranks of SMH, of course.Why does Jack volunteer?Because he's a masochistic fuckwit, that's why.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	[Podfic] Jack Zimmermann is a Masochistic Fuckwit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jack Zimmermann is a Masochistic Fuckwit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910685) by [PorcupineGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcupineGirl/pseuds/PorcupineGirl). 



> It has been a billion years since I pestered PorcupineGirl (and others in the antidiogenes chat) to put blanket permission in their profiles. Now I am back in the fandom, with much more podficing stamina to finally do one of her works. I am sorry for the weird things my accent does; I am not sorry for the 90s Country music. 
> 
> Recorded this all in one go, with an audience in the podfic discord. That was pretty awesome, but also means I had to edit without markers so you are extra welcome to let me know if there are repeated lines.

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 1:08:12
  * **File type:** mp3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * Direct Dowload mp3: [here](https://archive.org/download/check-please-jz-is-a-masochistic-fuckwit/%5BCheck%20Please%5D%20JZ%20is%20a%20Masochistic%20Fuckwit%20with%20music.mp3)
  * Additional options on [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/check-please-jz-is-a-masochistic-fuckwit)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [Jack Zimmermann is a Masochistic Fuckwit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910685)
  * **Author:** [PorcupineGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcupineGirl/pseuds/PorcupineGirl)
  * **Reader:** [justaphage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage)
  * **Cover artist:** [justaphage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage)
  * **Image Credit:** [Ngozi Ukazu, Check, Please!](https://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/FAQ)
  * **Music:** Something to Talk About, Bonnie Raitt




End file.
